


The Snake Pit

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Scorpius takes James to the Malfoy Manor for the first time.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 66





	The Snake Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two have become my favorite couple, there will likely be more to come with these two.
> 
> Edit - This was added onto as of 7/15/2020 It's the second to last paragraph, I thought it didn't make sense that I didn't have Scorpius react to it all.

"How are you not nervous at all?" Scorpius asked in disbelief, he had been worrying all day if a third wizarding war would break out because he brought James Sirius Potter to dinner.

"Um, hello! I'm James Sirius Potter! I don't get nervous I get even." James said.

"That literally makes no sense." Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

He honestly couldn't believe it. He was engaged, at 20, to James Potter of all people. How strange was his life?

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was his 6th year and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term. James had flagged him down once he left the Great Hall. 

"What do you want, James?" Scorpius asked with a sigh.

"So I was thinking about who to take to Hogmeade next weekend. My last few dates had been absolute busts. So I wasn't sure what to do. Then one day Godric Gryffindor himself came to me in a dream and told me to ask you. So I figured, why not? So what do you say? Will you come?" James looked at him expectantly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, "Absolutely not! Why would I go with you? You've done nothing but mess with me year after year." 

"Aw, come on! We've had some good times! Don't tell me you don't see the undeniable chemistry between us!" James exclaimed. 

"You've had your kicks, run along now." Scorpius said, unamused.

"Mark my words, Scorpius Malfoy, I will win you over." James promised before walking away. 

James wasn't kidding, he didn't give up. Everyday there was something. A bouqet of flowers, a dozen chocolate frogs, one day he even got the toad choir to serenade him. Scorpius was honestly fed up by the third day, he wasn't quite sure what James was trying to pull. Was this all part of some grand, elaborate prank?

Scorpius just wanted it all to stop, so one day he approached James. "Fine, I'll go out with you. But I swear if this is some kind of elaborate prank, I will hex you into next week."

"I would never do such a thing. Don't worry, you won't regret it. I am endlessly charming." James bragged.

"And modest." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" James clapped him on the back, "I'll see you Saturday!"

Hogsmeade weekend actually was pretty enjoyable. James showed him a secret way to Hogsmeade that involved going through an underground tunnel. It almost didn't feel real at first, laughing and talking to James Potter, it was like he was in another dimension. 

Scorpius expected things to go back to normal during the week, but they hadn't. Sure, James was still obnoxious, but he wasn't antagonostic towards him anymore. Before he knew it, he was the boyfriend of James Sirius Potter. Why super popular quidditch player and prankster extroadinaire, James Potter, would want to be with a social outcast was beyond him.

They surprisingly worked well together. Where Scorpius was introverted, James was extroverted. While James was lazy, Scorpius was motivated. James was impulsive while Scorpius was controlled. They complemented eachother well he thought. So James had wormed his way into his heart, the little bugger.

A few years later James wound up in St. Mungo's. His first big Auror mission and he got himself injured. Figures. Once Scorpius saw that James was breathing, he chewed him out. 

"Do you have any idea how worried sick you had everyone?! You need to bloody think, James! Have some self preservation for Merlin's sake! Why are you bloody smiling? Is this funny to you?"

"Marry me." James had said simply.

"What did you say to me?" Scorpius questioned, he was pretty sure he misheard him. 

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my sun and stars, moon of my life. Will you marry me?" James asked again. "Don't make an injured man get down on one knee now." 

"Are they sure you didn't hit your head?" Scorpius questioned "What brought this on?"

"Almost dying really puts everything into perspective. I mean, why wait any longer? I don't want to be with anyone else." James said with a shrug. "I won't ever want to be with anyone else. You're it for me. I love you."

Damn James and his ability to charm the pants off of him even in a hospital bed. Scorpius smiled, "All right, I suppose I will marry you."

James beamed.

Here they were now six weeks later at Malfoy Manor at his Father's insistence. It was supposed to only be his Father, Grandmother, and them. There was a plan to spike his Grandfather's tea so he'd sleep through the entire affair. But no, it couldn't be that simple. His Aunt Daphne caught wind of it and being the busybody she no doubt is, she invited herself as well as Scorpius' cousins. His Uncle Blaise also insisted he would be there and he'd likely bring his wife, Pansy. So, no, he was not looking forward to this at all. 

"It'll be fine. I mean, how bad can it go really?" James said, putting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"It will not be fine! I'm leading you into a snake pit for Merlin's sakes!" Scorpius exclaimed.

James chuckled, "Luckily, I'm not afraid of snakes. Relax, it will be fine. Deep breaths." James said reassuringly.

"All right, I suppose there's no point delaying the inevitable." Scorpius sighed then knocked on the door.

So far dinner had been going well. James was his usual chatty self. He seemed to get along pretty well with his Uncle Blaise, which somewhat surprised Scorpius. They both liked to hear themselves talk so they had that in common. His Grandmother mostly remained silent, but that was fine, he supposed she wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. She was trying and Scorpius appreciated that.

"What is the meaning of all this?" A voice boomed out, which startled Scorpius. He then saw his Grandfather descend the stairs. Damn it all, his Grandmother must not have put enough sleeping draught in his tea. "Why wasn't I invited to this... little gathering?" He then eyed James, who didn't seem at all phased. 

"Lucius! So lovely for you to join us, love! It must have slipped my mind to tell you, I apologize." His Grandmother had said effortlessly, not missing a beat. "Do sit."

"Grandfather, this is James. My... fiance." Scorpius said, bracing himself for the worst. There was no need to say his last name, his Grandfather knew exactly who this is.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." James had said politely. Scorpius knew James hated his grandfather as much as his grandfather hated him. James was raised right though and treated people with respect. Right now in this moment Lucius had done nothing to lose that priviledge, yet.

"Scorpius, I can't believe you've brought this.... rabble onto my property." Lucius said coolly, effectively ignoring James. He took a seat at the other end of the table, opposite his Father.

"I invited them, Father." His father had said.

"Of course you did." Lucius Malfoy had said stiffly, he then turned to his grandson. "Tell me, Scorpius, what has this family ever done to you that you disrespect us in this way? You were given everything, yet you squander it, squander your potential. How do you intend to carry on the Malfoy legacy, boy, without a proper heir?"

"I'm only 20, Grandfather, there is plenty of time for that." Scorpius spoke up, feeling a sudden courage once James put his hand in his.

"Plenty of time indeed, but how do you intend to do this without a wife?"

"I-" Scorpius started, but was cut off by his grandfather. He was slightly relieved because he wasn't sure what he exactly was going to say.

"It's not asking much! Marry someone of your station then have an heir, but you can't even do that, can you? It's a shame my son didn't teach you proper pureblood values." Lucius said, shooting a disappointed look at his son.

James stood up, Scorpius grabbed his arm "James, it's fine."

"No, no it isn't fine, Scorpius." James turned to Lucius Malfoy, his eyes hardened. "You're really going to speak to your only grandson like that? I'd think after you lost a war, your views would change, but I see they haven't. Scorpius is the most brilliant wizard I know, he was Head Boy, but I guess you don't care about that. He has a good job in the Ministry too, but I suppose you don't care about that either. He's a good person. Who needs your bloody legacy? Your legacy was built on prejudice and classism. And Scorpius has had to carry /your/ mistakes with him his whole life! So you tell me, how could /you/ do this to your own grandson?"

Lucius turned to his son, "Draco, are you really going to let that... boy talk to me like that in my own home?" 

"He has a point, Father, the Malfoy legacy isn't really one to be proud of these days." Draco pointed out.

"I am not going to just stand here and allow myself to be insulted like this!" Lucius shouted and stomped out of the room like an angry toddler.

Scorpius couldn't believe it. James actually stood up against his frandfather, told him off. All for Scorpius, he just stared at James in awe who acted like it was no big deal, like he told off pompous gits everyday. He probably did honestly. How cpuldn't feel more validated in his decision.

Narcissa Malfoy then stood up clasping her hands together, "Well, then! Would anyone like dessert?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too sure where I was going to end this, but this seemed as good a place as any. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
